Deep Water
by PunkRock101
Summary: Emma and Manny are kidnapped, and are sent into a world they never thought they’d have to endure.
1. Where Are We?

**Title: Deep Water  
**

**Chapter: Where Are We?  
**

**Summary: Emma and Manny are kidnapped, and are sent into a world they never thought they'd have to endure.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. This story if fictional. Fiction means not real. Therefore, this story is not real and probably never will be.**  
  
I walked down the halls of Degrassi Community School quietly thinking to myself. The phrase "stuck up prude princess" still rang in my head. Of course, it had been 3 months since it was said, but I still couldn't help but think about it. Was I really a prude? If sticking up for others and myself makes me that way, then I guess I am. Still, I wonder.  
  
"Hey, Emma?"  
  
I turned around to see my best friend Manny. She had changed a lot this year. Earlier, she had changed her style to the more "provocative" look. This look attracted many guys: one of whom being Craig Manning. The two of them hooked up after a party and had sex. After that, she tried her hardest to get with Craig and succeeded, but got her heart broken when Craig was dating her alongside Ashley. Eventually, Ashley found out and broke up with Craig, but he had lied to Manny. So, she broke off her relationship with him and swore to herself that she wouldn't "touch him with a 60 foot pole." Later she found out she was pregnant; this really woke Manny up. She had an abortion and I was one of the only people who were there for her. Ever since then, we've been inseparable  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"But it's only noon."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Are you ditching?"  
  
"If you want to put it that way, yes."  
  
"Well, if you're going, then I'm going too."  
  
"Go back to class Manny."  
  
"No. If you're not going, then I'm not going."  
  
I sighed. "Fine, but I don't want you whining the whole time all right?"  
  
Manny laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the drill."  
  
We left school and took the city bus. Where we would end up, I did not know. All I knew was that I had to get out of that school; and that I had to get out there as soon as possible.  
  
"What's up with you Emma?" Manny asked turning to face me.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that you ditched school and forced me to come with you."  
  
I laughed. "First of all, I didn't force you to come with me; second of all, I just couldn't stay there anymore. It was like I was suffocating in there."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
Manny turned back around and looked out at the passing cars. I, on the other hand, kept shifting in my seat. A man a few seats diagonal from me kept staring at me. Occasionally he would smile and lick his lips. I cringed every time he did.  
  
"Manny," I whispered shaking Manny. Her eyes shot open and she quickly glared at me; I hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. "That guy over there keeps looking at me. He's really creeping me out."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She said annoyed.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that maybe you could show him your breasts and shake em' around a bit. You know, give him a little show," I smirked.  
  
Manny's eyes widened and she playfully smacked me. "That is so not funny Emma. What if he heard you?"  
  
"Ah, but he didn't. It's the joys of whispering. You can say anything you want, and nobody can hear what you are saying... well, unless you're talking to that particular person."  
  
She shook her head. "Whatever. I'm starting to wonder why I came with you... voluntarily."  
  
I laughed and turned my attention back to the guy. He was still staring at us. What was his problem? Did he want something? I intently watched the guy as he stared back at me. He would look at me, and then glance to the seat next to me. He was staring at Manny. I grimaced. This guy has some serious problems. He probably watched porn in his underwear on late Saturday nights.  
  
The bus finally came to a stop and we were now in a neighborhood that I did not recognize. I looked around for any "Welcome to..." signs, but couldn't find any. I turned to Manny to see if maybe she knew. I didn't even have to ask by the look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Where are we?" Manny asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
  
"I'm not sure; meaning I do not know. When we left, I didn't really have any idea where I was going to go."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you ditched school, and didn't have a plan for where we were going?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not really."  
  
Manny sighed in frustration. "Great, Emma. Just great."  
  
"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't force you to come with me."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Manny sat down at a bench. "Are there any payphones nearby?"  
  
I shrugged. "How should I know? I've never been to this part of town before."  
  
"I have a cell phone you could use," a voice said from behind. I turned around to see the guy from the bus holding his cell.  
  
"Um, no thanks," I shook my head. "We can just use a payphone." I tried to grab Manny and walk away, but she slapped my hand off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Manny got up and took the phone from the man's hand. "We don't have any money even if we could find a payphone." Manny kept pressing the buttons and putting the phone to her ear. Finally, she gave up. She turned to the guy and handed the phone back to him. "Excuse me, your phone has no signal."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have a car phone in my truck that you could use?" he said motioning to the red Toyota across the street.  
  
I grabbed Manny shirt and pulled her towards me. "Manny, don't even think about it," I whispered in to her ear. "For all we know, he could be some psycho killer or something."  
  
Manny turned to me and smiled, "He doesn't seem that dangerous. Besides, he's really cute."  
  
'Oh, great, my friend is in love with a psycho.' I thought to myself.  
  
"By the way," he said putting out his hand, "I'm Sam."  
  
Manny cuffed her hand in his, and shook it. "I'm Manny, and this," she said pointing to me, "is my friend Emma."  
  
Sam looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but my smile was fake. I just didn't trust him. It wasn't like a he stole money from me or anything, I just had this feeling.  
  
"Follow me," Sam said. Manny started to follow him, but stopped and turned around. She motioned for me to follow. I shook my head no. Frustrated, she walked over to me, grabbed my arm and forced to follow.  
  
"Manny, this is such a dumb idea," I said as we walked to Sam's truck.  
  
Manny just rolled her eyes and kept walking. We stopped in front of his truck, and he opened the door. Manny start to climb in, but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Why don't you just get the phone for us?" I said to Sam.  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "It's not a cordless phone."  
  
"Oh, darn," I said sarcastically, "Manny here is afraid of non-cordless phones, so I think we'll just have to go someplace else." I grabbed Manny's arm, and tried to pull her away, but she just shook off my hand and climbed inside his truck.  
  
"Manny!" I frantically screamed, "What are you doing?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at me as if I was the most stupid person in the world.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm using his phone."  
  
I turned around and tried to look for any police officers. I wasn't about to let Manny do something this stupid. What has gotten into her lately? I knew that I hadn't exactly been the prize-winning friend or daughter, but I wasn't stupid enough to do something like this.  
  
My attention quickly turned back to Manny when I heard her blood-curdling scream.  
  
**A/N. Ok, people, new story. You like so far? Review if you think if I should continue. It might be a while before I update the next chapter though. I have softball, and then I'm going to be gone for a lot of the summer, so bare with me here. I hope you all like my story!!**


	2. What did you do with her!

**Title: Deep Water  
  
Chapter 2 – What did you do with her?!  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own the characters. Well, except for Sam and a few others.**  
  
My attention quickly turned back to Manny when I heard her blood-curdling scream. I looked back just in time to see her being pulled into an alley. My heart immediately started beating, and my adrenaline was rushing. I did the only thing that seemed rational that moment; I chased after her.  
  
"Manny!" I screamed. "MANNY!"  
  
I rounded the corner, only to run into Sam. I looked up at him. The smirk on his face was enough to drive any woman crazy, but I knew the truth. I knew from the beginning he was up to no good.  
  
"What did you do with her!" I screamed in his face. "Where the hell is Manny! Where--"  
  
I didn't have any time to react, when I saw his arm raise, and his fist fly towards my face. The blow to my head was so hard that I blacked out, but when I came to, I was in an unfamiliar area with unfamiliar people.  
  
**A/N...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... this is one frigging short chapter. But I wanted the next chapter to contain the gist of what my story is basically about (if that made any sense). And, I apologize ahead of time if you all think this chapter sucks major ass. If you do, I agree. I just wanted to send something, anything, to you guys. So, here it is.... Don't forget to review! Flames are welcome for this chap! And again, I apologize profusely.....**


	3. Escort Service?

**A/N...I've decided to move this story to R, based on some content I will be putting later on in this story...with that said, read on!**  
  
**Chapter 3 – Escort Service?**  
  
Manny POV  
  
I sat at the farthest end of the van, with Emma's head lying in my lap, and cried to myself. She was still unconscious from the blow to the head. _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Emma? She was always the reasonable one when it came to situations like this. She's **been** in situations like this, so was I so blind?_  
  
I ran my fingers through her hair and looked down at her face. The bruises on her cheek were becoming noticeable, and her eye was swelling. I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel. A tear from eye fell onto her face and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to cry anymore. I couldn't. I had to stay strong. For Emma and for myself.  
  
I tried to stay quiet. I didn't know where we were going or where we were. All I wanted to do was to go home.  
  
I intently listened as "Sam" talked on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah Ted, I got two of 'em.... yeah," he looked back at me and winked, "they're cute... they'll be really good for business."  
  
_Business? What kind of business? What was he planning on doing with us?_  
  
"I'll be there shortly, so be ready for me when I pull up...yeah, whatever.... bye."  
  
I didn't get it. What would someone like him want with us? What satisfaction did he get from kidnapping us? I kept thinking for a motive, but no logical explanation came to my mind.  
  
I was thinking to myself when I felt Emma shift her head. I looked down at her and smiled. She looked back up at me, half-smiling.  
  
"I feel like shit," she said.  
  
I laughed, trying to contain my tears.  
  
Finally noticing her surroundings, a look of confusion quickly came across Emma's face.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, now sitting up.  
  
I didn't know what to say. How could you tell your best friend that you'd been kidnapped? There just wasn't a manual for this sort of thing. I looked into her eyes and stated bluntly, "We've been kidnapped."  
  
Her eyes widened and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"It's all my fault. I never should have ditched. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid. I--"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO ALL OF YOUR GOD DAMN WHINING!"  
  
Emma and I jumped at the sound of his voice. I looked up at him and saw him glaring at us from the rear-view mirror. I looked over at Emma and saw her glaring right back at him.  
  
The van came to a stop and Sam got out of the van.  
  
My mind started racing. _Where are we? Where is he going?_ I shifted uneasily in my place.  
  
It was a couple minutes before the sliding door to our right opened. I could feel Emma start to shake next to me. Two men came into the van and grabbed for Emma and myself.  
  
We screamed and held onto each other as tight as we could. I wasn't about to let her go. No one was going to take her away from me.  
  
I screamed in pain as one of the men grabbed me by my hair. I tried pushing him off me, but he grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me!" I screamed.  
  
I tried releasing myself from him, but I couldn't. He was too strong.  
  
I looked over at Emma and watched her try to fight off the other man. He had his arm around her neck and was holding her hands behind her back.  
  
She was crying uncontrollably.  
  
Somehow the men managed to get us out of the van and they were now pulling us into a building. At first it looked like any old where house, but once we went further into the building I noticed several beds. They pushed us into a separate room where I saw many girls around our age. Some even younger.  
  
The men finally let go of us and left the room. I looked at Emma, and then turned to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't bother," one of the girls said, "It's locked."  
  
I turned around and studied the girl that stood before me. She had long red hair, and looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks. She wore long black high- heels, a skimpy black skirt, and red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Emma said, "Why should we listen to you?"  
  
"Because I've already tried that. We've all tried. It's no use."  
  
The girl sat down on a couch and took out a cigarette.  
  
"I'm Jade by the way," she said, blowing smoke from her mouth.  
  
I just stared at her, and eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture?" Jade laughed.  
  
I laughed awkwardly. Emma just rolled her eyes.  
  
Emma nudged me and motioned for me to follow her. We walked over and sat down on the couch next to Jade.  
  
"Why are all of you guys here?" I asked.  
  
The girls all looked at each other.  
  
"I guess you could call us," Jade paused, trying to look for the right word, "an escort service."  
  
_An escort service?  
_  
"I don't understand," I looked over at Emma, "what does she mean?"  
  
I hated looking like an idiot, but I had to ask.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes, "They're hookers."  
  
_But aren't hookers..._  
  
"Yeah, what else did you think we were?" another girl said.  
  
"I didn't know." I said, my voice cracking. I didn't want to cry, not in front of these girls.  
  
"Yeah, well, you do now."  
  
There was silence for a couple of minutes before Jade spoke up, "So, what are you girls running away from anyway?"  
  
I looked over at Emma and noticed her become uneasy in her seat. I looked back at Jade.  
  
"Running away? We're not running away from anything."  
  
Jade put her cigarette in an ash tray and got up, "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"  
  
"We were taken here against our will," Emma stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Jade looked at her and started laughing.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me, that you were kidnapped?" Jade asked between laughs.  
  
"Well, yeah," I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, like that's possible."  
  
"Well how do you think I got this black eye?" Emma yelled, pointing to her face.  
  
Jade just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch.  
  
I was scared, confused. So many emotions were running through me. _How were we going to get out of here? Do my parents even realize that I'm gone?  
_  
I wanted desperately to get out of here, so I went over the window and tried opening it.  
  
Jade looked at me and laughed, "You're so dumb. You think you can get out so easily? The windows are nailed shut, the doors are always looked, and I highly doubt that there's an underground railroad."  
  
All the girls in the room laughed, except for Emma and I. I just glared at her.  
  
_Who the hell did she think she was? Just because she gave up trying to get out, doesn't mean I will.  
_  
The door opened and Sam came through the door. He pulled out some clothes from a bag, and through them at Emma and me.  
  
"Get ready," he said, "We're going out."  
  
Sam then left the room.  
  
I had made my decision right then and there. I was going to get Emma and myself out of here. Even if it meant doing the unthinkable. Even if I had to become one of "them."  
  
**A/N.... Yay! I've updated! I'm sorry it took so long. I'm actually going to be gone for the rest of the summer, so I can guarantee I won't be updating for a while. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Don't forget to review!! Remember, flames are ALWAYS welcome! **


	4. Tree Hugger

Chapter 4 – Tree Hugger

I stayed after school, working on the latest project assigned by Mr. Simpson. The project was to make a website using HTML. _What the hell was HTML anyway? Was** I** ever going to use it? NO._

"Mr. Simpson," I said getting up, "I'm done with this."

He looked up at me, "You're finished?"

I shook my head. "No, I quit. Who the hell uses HTML anyway?"

"Come on Sean, don't think like that. A lot of people use it."

"But **I **never plan on using it. So what we're doing here is just a waste of time!"

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door before Mr. Simpson had a chance to say anything else.

I didn't mean to blow up at Simpson. It just... things were going pretty rough right now. I seemed to be blowing up at everyone, including Ellie.

"Sean!"

I could hear someone yelling my name, but I had decided to ignore them. _No use in getting any more arguments today. I just wanted to go home._

"Sean!"

The voice was closer and I could feel their presence behind me.

"I know you can hear me, Sean."

I stopped walking and turned around.

"What! What is so freaking important Chris?"

He just looked at me, unsure of whether to continue what he was going to say.

"Look Sean, I'm sorry for interrupting your _perfect_ life, but I just wanted to know if you've seen Emma lately?"

I rolled my eyes, and walked in the direction I had started in, with Chris closely behind.

"Why are you asking me? I mean, she is **your **girlfriend, isn't she?"

"God! What the hell is your problem man?" Chris yelled.

I turned around, grabbed Chris by his collar, and slammed him into the locker.

"**You're** my problem! You're always bugging me about Emma! Newsflash for you Sharpe, I **don't** like her anymore! So just leave me the hell alone!"

I let go of his shirt and stared at him furiously.

"Well, excuse me for thinking you had a heart. I guess I was wrong."

He fixed his collar, and walked out the door. I grabbed my hair in frustration and went after him. Apparently he knew I would come after him, and he was waiting for me by my car with a smile on his face. (A/N. I don't know if Sean has a car or not, but in this story, he does.)

"I knew you'd come sooner or later Cameron."

"Yeah, well... don't get used to it. I'm just doing my good deed for the day and then I'm heading home. Anyway, what's the deal with Emma?"

"I'm really worried. She told me she'd meet me at The Dot, but she never showed up."

"Are you sure she didn't just off on one of her 'Clean the Ravine' rampages?"

"Trust me, I've checked everywhere. The ravine, her home, I even checked every classroom at school. It's like she disappeared out of thin air."

"Did you try Manny's place."

Chris' eyes grew wide.

"Oh god, Manny's place. I can't believe I didn't check there. Thanks Sean."

He turned around and started to head for Manny's house.

"Um, Chris?"

He stopped and faced me. "Yeah?"

"You know, I do have a car," I said holding my keys in the air, "and cars **do **get to places a lot faster."

He laughed and got in the passenger seat.

-x-

"I'm sorry guys, Emma isn't here."

We were standing in the doorway, as I watched Chris shift from side to side.

"Well, can we at least ask Manny if she knows where she is?" Chris asked.

"She isn't here either. Do you want to leave a note or something?"

We both shook our heads.

"No Mrs. Santos," I said, "Thanks anyway."

She nodded. "If you see Manuella, tell her I want her home as soon as possible all right?"

"Ok. Bye Mrs. Santos."

"Goodbye boys."

She shut the door and we walked to my car.

"I hate sounding like an overly obsessive boyfriend, but I wish she would've told me where she was going, so I wouldn't have to be looking like crazy out here."

I opened my door and got in my seat. "That's Emma for you. She always has to make scene."

"Well how is it possible for her to make a scene without her actually being here."

"She's probably out protesting or something."

Chris looked over at me as I started the car.

"It might sound crazy, but I just have this weird feeling. Like the something bad is going to happen."

"Trust me, Emma's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing. The worst that would happen to her is probably getting a splinter from all the tree hugging." I smiled.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Do you mind going back to Degrassi? I want ask Simpson if she came by."

I nodded. "Whatever you say boss."

A/N. So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? I know it's not much right now, but it'll get better. I'm working on the 5th chapter right now. I don't know when it'll be updated, but hopefully soon. I hate having everyone wait so freaking long for the next chapter, but what can a girl do? Lol... Don't forget to review! Ideas are welcomed!


	5. Alone

Chapter 5 – Alone

All the girls lined up on the wall. Manny and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Within seconds, I heard a door slam, and watched as Sam walked over to us.

He grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you see those girls standing up against the wall?"

I nodded.

"Then why aren't you doing what they're doing?"

"Um…I…"

He slapped me across the face and threw me against the wall. I lost my balance and slid to the floor.

"You're going to have to learn, you naïve little girl! Now get up and stand against the wall!"

Manny leaned down and helped me get up on my feet. I wanted to throw up. The mere thought of what he was going to make us do made me sick. Why, of all the people in Canada, did he pick **us**?

"Ladies, we have very important people coming today. And they are willing to put up a _lot _of money for all of you. Now, I want you all to look your best, so I sent Estelle shopping for your new clothes. But they are _only _to be worn tonight. Understood?"

He scanned the girls from left to right, and each of them nodded. He then looked at us. We still hadn't moved to the line.

"What was it that was too difficult for you two to understand?"

"N-Nothing," I stuttered, "We understand."

"Good," he said as he brushed a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear. He took a handful of hair and sniffed it, smiling.

"Girls," he said still running his fingers through my hair, "Leave us. Now."

The girls quickly walked back to the room, but Manny walked slowly, looking back at me. I looked at her with my eyes, pleading for her to leave. I did not want her to be here. I did not want her to see this.

She finally made it to the room, and closed the door, leaving me alone with him.


	6. Infamous Manny

Chapter 6 – Infamous Manny

I didn't want to leave her in there by herself. I truly didn't. But what could I do? I had promised that I was going to protect her, no matter what, and I didn't. I broke my promise.

"Don't look so depressed," Jade said, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

My eyebrows narrowed in anger. Who the hell did this girl thing she was?

"Excuse me?"

"Sam does this with all the new girls. Well, all the virgins anyway."

Jade laughed and lit yet another cigarette.

I walked over to her and grabbed the cigarette from her mouth. I then threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Hey! What the **_fuck _**do you think you're doing?" Jade yelled.

"Smoking can kill you," I said with a smirk.

"You stupid bitch," Jade snapped, getting up, "You're just pissed off cause you're not the one getting laid you little slut."

"Yeah right! Who are you the one to judge! You don't even know me!"

"Of course I do! You're the infamous Manny Santos. The slut who boned Craig Manning."

She looked at me with a smirk, thinking she had won. I wasn't about to let her do that.

"How do you know that?"

"Who didn't? I heard you and that blond chick fighting months ago about you and Craig."

"You went to Degrassi?"

"Of course. But don't be surprised. It's not like they take applications or anything. I mean, how else do you think a slut like _you _went there?"

My fists were clenching at my sides. I went against my better judgment and did something I wouldn't normally do.

I punched her.

A/N.. I know this isn't much, seeing as how I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I'm working on Ch. 7. Hopefully I'll have it updated within the next couple of days. So, enjoy these please, and don't forget to review:D


	7. Yet Another Boring Drive

Chapter 7 – Yet another boring drive

I look at Chris in the passenger seat and laugh. He looks back at me confused.

"What?" he questioned.

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

"Who would think that in a million years, the new boyfriend and the ex would be hanging out?"

"Don't get too cocky my man. We're not really hanging out. We're just looking for Emma."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Gees, you really know how to spoil the mood."

Chris laughed. "Thank you."

"That wasn't suppose to be a compliment, you know."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know. That's a little thing I like to call sarcasm. It's a new craze now days. Everybody's doing it."

I roll my eyes and didn't say another word. This Chris guy was really starting to get on my nerves. Did he think I was stupid or something? I don't know how Emma can stand this guy as her boyfriend let alone for five minutes.

After five minutes of silence, I pull up to the school. Chris unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car.

"You comin' man?" Chris asked.

I shook my head, "Nah. I figure, I haven't exactly been the nicest guy lately, so I think I'll head home before I cause any more damage."

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself man."

He shut the door and ran up the steps into the school

Besides, I thought to myself, they'd call me if anything serious happened.

Right?

* * *

A/N. wow. WOW. It's been a LONG time since I last updated. It's been what.. 2, 3 years? I've been suprisingly busy lately, and of course writer's block doesn't exactly help. Anyway, review and let me know what you think of the two new chapters. You don't have to be nice. Lord knows I don't deserve it. :/ 


	8. Give It Up

Chapter 8 – Give It Up

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I close my eyes and kerp repeating those words to myself as he slips his hand up my shirt.

I grip my hands on the edge of the table and try to imagine that I'm somewhere else.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl." He whispers before kissing the side of my neck. "Did you know that?"

I could feel himself harden on my leg and I began to whimper. He grabs my face forcefully and my eyes pop open in fear.

"What are you, a dog?"

I stop whimpering and begin to cry. I couldn't control it.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" He screams into my face.

Releasing my face with his right hand, he slaps me across the face with his left, knocking me into a table. My stomach hit the corner of the table and I fall down onto my knees in pain. I wrap arms around my waist trying to keep him away from me but it doesn't work. He pulls my arms away from me and pushes me onto the ground so that I'm lying on my back and he kisses me. Hard. He takes my arms and raises them above my head keep my hands locked with his one hand then cups his hand over my breast and squeezes so hard it feels like he's going to rip it off. He starts to kiss my neck again and I beg him to stop.

"Please--" I begin.

Suddenly he stops and lets go of me and gets up on his knees.

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Please--"

_Just go way. Just. Go. Away._

As if my prayers had been answered, he quickly got up and ran into another room.

_Manny_.

"What the FUCK is going on in here?" I hear him yell.

_This is it. _I thought to myself. _This is my chance to get out._

I slowly get up, clenching my throbbing stomach.

The question, however, was how I was going to get out.

I quickly, but quietly, made my way through all the mess of boxes in the "wherehouse" and came to a door. It was a big door, probably had a good two feet above me. Closing my eyes, I grabbed the knob praying the door would open.

It was locked.

"Damnit," I said to myself in a whisper.

I backed up and looked around for another door. Maybe, just maybe, I could get out and find a phone.

My stomach was still throbbing from before and I couldn't think clearly. This was pointless. There is absolutely no way to get out of here. The windows have bars on them and the door is always locked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I froze. I was too afraid to turn around knowing full well who I'd see.

Sam.

I held my breath and reluctantly turned around.

"I, I was--"

"You were what? Did you think you were going to escape? Huh?"

He reached behind me and grabs the hair on the back of my head pulling me towards him. My chin was on his chest and I had no choice but to look up at him and into the green eyes of his. I tried to hold my breath from his overwhelming smell of cheap cologne and cigarettes.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" I finally yelled. "If you let us go I promise I won't tell anyone! Please! It'll just be our little secret!"

He finally let go of my hair and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to the room.

"How stupid do you think I am, huh? You think I'd actually _let _you go? You and these girls are nothing more than sleazy walking money bags. Now get the fuck in that room. And I swear, if you so much as _think _about pulling that stunt again the next time your family sees you will be in a body bag."

Sam throws me into the room and slams the door shut as he leaves. I just stood there, staring at the growing crack in the door. I had a chance to get out and blew it.

"What'd you get yourself into this time blondie? Forget how to blow?" I heard Jade mock from behind me.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and was about to reply when I noticed her bruised eye and cut lip. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Who me? Oh, I just...," her face slyly turned to a smile, "forgot how to blow."

That was it. I'd had it.

"You know what Jade? I don't know who you think you are, but I swear to god, if you think can get by, by being this huge _bitch _that you are then you've got another thing coming! Because I am so sick and tired of listening to your _fucking_ mouth alright?"

"Look, you little slut, I've earned what I've got here--"

"Earned? You _earned _this? What? Did you meet your quota of blowjobs? And just look at you. You're such a whore and so far gone that the only person who you _think _cares for you has to pay for that little bit of 'love' or whatever you call it that you give him. And did Sam hit you? Huh? Because you couldn't satisfy him like you used to? Huh?"

Jades face turns to a snarl and she pushes me into the other girls. They all scatter and it's just me and her in that corner of the room.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are, bitch? What makes you so god damn superior to the rest of us? Just because mommy and daddy handed everything to their little princess does _not _make you any better than me! That's for _damn_ sure! The difference between you and me is that I've lived in the real world. I know what it's like. It's not all fun, games, and lollipops. It's hard and it's dangerous. And so what? So the guys I sleep with have to _pay_ to be with me. What about you? --"

"Shut up," I whispered, clenching my fists at my sides and trying to hold in my tears.

"--I bet a guy wouldn't touch you with a 60 foot pole even if you promised him everything he wanted."

"I said shut up! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for people like you!"

Jade laughed and pointed to herself, "People like me? What, you mean people of low class or hard working citizens like myself?"

I look at her and clench my teeth. All I want to do is spit on her face.

"Whores. Low. Class. Whores."

"Why you little--" Jade raises her hand to slap me, but someones grabs her arm from behind and pushes her into the wall.

"_Enough _Jade!"

Jade looks at me,"But she--"

"I said enough!"

The two girls glare at each other and Jade throws her arm out of the girls grasp.

"You better choose sides Katie because you either with us or with them," Jade snarls, emphasizing the word them with disgust.

Jade glares at me as she walks away and pushes past me, knocking into me with her shoulder. I watch her walk over to her bed where she sits down and lights a cigarette. I look back to Katie to thank her but she's already walking away before I have a chance. I notice her crouch down near the wall and reaches to something hunched in the corney. I was about to shrug it off and sit down when I heard a painful moan. That thing was moving. Katie turns to face me with her piercing blue eyes hiding behind strands of jet black hair.

"Emma," She says and motions me over to her.

I walk over to her and immediately recognize what she is motioning me to.

"Oh my god! MANNY!" I scream as I run over to her.

"She's ok," Katie whispers, moving a strand of hair away from Manny's face. "She's just unconscious. She didn't even see him coming when he hit her."

"When--" I squeak out.

"She'll wake up in about a half hour. She'll probably have a huge headache though," She says, smiling reasurringly before getting up.

"Katie?"

I look up at her in awe. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Thank you. For everything."

She smiles. "Don't worry. Happens all the time."

She walks away and I look back down at Manny. That comment didn't make me feel any better, but since the first time I arrived I felt safe.

That feeling quickly left me as soon as I heard the clicking of the door handle.

Sam walks in and leans on the door.

"It's time."


End file.
